Numerous types of fuel warming systems for vehicles are currently in use. Fuel warming systems warm fuel before it is injected into the engine. The warming of fuel may help the efficiency of the combustion inside the engine. The present invention features an improved fuel warming device, which may be used, with unleaded fuel or diesel fuel.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.